Liquorice Wand Love
by AcaciaRowan
Summary: "You know, Tom, our friendship is rather similar to a liquorice wand." Tom Marvolo Riddle: a psychopath, and the future evilest of evil-doers. Evelyn Gnarle: Tom M. Riddle's first, last, and only friend that he ever had. Not to mention, his one and only true love, or at least the closest thing to it. Who would've thought Tom M. Riddle had something so sweet in his dark, evil life?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world which is owned by J. K. Rowling. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes and the events which happen in this story are not canon. I am not profiting financially from this story. I only own my own plot ideas, which make up only a **_**part**_** of the plot, and original characters. Thank you J. K. Rowling for thinking up such a world as wonderful as Harry Potter. **

**Chapter #1**

Platform 9 3/4 buzzed with excitement. Over the loud squeaking of trolley wheels, parents fussing over their children, and teenagers excited about meeting up with their friends again, one had to practically scream in order to be heard by a person not a foot away. The Hogwarts Express sat there, beside the platform in all of it's scarlet glory waiting for it's passengers to get on before departing at 11 o'clock sharp.

It was my first time, going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was standing here, on the platform with my mum. My mum was fussing over me, she tends to be overly affectionate in hopes of making me feel just as loved as any other child my age. I reminded my mum that I'd best put my things away and get onboard before 11 o'clock or I'd miss the train.

My mum then hurriedly ushered my trunk and I onto the train. We quickly found a compartment, and she used magic to put my trunk on the racks above the large window in the wall of the train. I went with my mum back to the platform to say goodbye to her one last time.

On my way back to my compartment however, I got lost and couldn't remember where it was. After several moments of panicked turning my head back and forth, looking in opposite directions of the train corridor, I gave up and decided to find a new compartment to sit in.

I soon found a suitable compartment, one that wasn't overly crowded or anything. There was already a boy sitting in it, he seemed a bit lonesome, sitting there by himself, staring out the window.

I knocked on the door to the compartment before opening it. "Excuse me, would you mind if I joined you?" I asked politely. I feared I interrupted his thinking or something of the sort. The boy turned his head and looked at me with such an emotionally detached expression, it was almost…cold.

"Do as you like," the boy turned back to staring out the window.

I must admit, I was a bit put out. I didn't know what to say or think. Since it wasn't really necessary for me to say anything right now, I decided to just take a seat and to not dwell on the matter.

I took a seat beside the window, opposite of the boy. I smoothed down my soft rose pink skirt and made myself comfortable before I decided to introduce myself. After all, I'm always looking forward to making a new friend.

"My name is Evelyn Gnarle," I blurted out, immediately subsequently blushing a brilliant scarlet hue. Whoops, that was a perfect demonstration of my social ineptitude.

The boy looked at me out of the corner of his eye, still facing the window. I imagine, were he to show emotion, he'd have given me a curious look.

I began to open my mouth again, to ask my next question. But before I could, the boy spoke, "Tom Riddle, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I sat there, stunned. "What?" I ungracefully choked out, which was not very lady-like of me.

"- My name. You were going to ask me my name. It's Tom Riddle," the boy, Tom, explained.

It seems Tom is rather intelligent, being able to tell exactly when I was going to ask him his name. Admittedly, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that I was going to ask when I was, but it's still worth something.

After I got over my initial surprise, I smiled a big, bright, and friendly smile. "Tom Riddle," I repeated, "May I call you Tom, then?" I hoped Tom would say yes, I really wanted Tom and I to be friends.

At first, Tom glared at me, making my smile fall a bit and I feared that he'd say no. But then, Tom's expression…almost softened…and his expression went back to neutral.

"Do as you like," Tom grumbled, turning his attention fully to the window once more.

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I guess I was simply relieved, at the prospect of Tom and I becoming friends. I would have liked to hug Tom, but I imagine that would probably have made him feel rather uncomfortable so I restrained myself from doing so.

Instead, I opted for observing Tom. He was rather intriguing, I've never really met anyone so…introverted. I've met shy people before, but I don't think Tom is shy. Tom is different from other quiet people that I've met who stick to themselves. Tom is introverted…because he chooses to be. Now that I've observed Tom up close, he seems completely content being alone, not lonesome at all. Although, he's not really alone since I'm here with him at the moment, but I think even if I weren't here, he'd still be perfectly fine.

Tom has dark eyes, they're so mysterious. It's hard to describe Tom's eyes, they're stony and detached from the world, indifferent. I felt sad for Tom, not sorry - sad. I felt so sad when I thought of Tom in his lonely, void of emotion world. Even if Tom was satisfied with the little bubble he lived in, I can't imagine anyone being truly content when they lack so much emotion. Tom's hair was also dark, a shade of brown that resembled midnight raven black more than any brown. It was neatly combed, and was a bit wavy but more straight. It was of moderate length, the typical length of hair for boys.

Tom was already dressed in his Hogwarts robes. I suppose he likes to be prepared, I haven't changed into my robes yet. I thought it would've been awkward if I came to Platform 9 3/4 already dressed in my Hogwarts robes. My mother said I wouldn't look out of place at all, but I insisted on wearing my regular clothes and changing into my robes later. Perhaps next time, I'll just trust my mother on matters like these. After all, she's gone through this experience many times, as a student and later as a professor.

I saw movement in the corner of my eye. It was the scenery on the other side of the window, the train had started and our journey to Hogwarts began. The train ride to Hogwarts was long, the longest ride in any such vehicle I'd ever ridden in my whole entire short lifespan. For the most part, the train ride was quiet, excluding the chatter coming from the other side of our compartment door.

A short while into the train ride, the snack trolly came rolling around.

"…Tom, would you like anything from the snack trolly?" I asked, hesitantly breaking the silence.

"I don't care for sweets," Tom said harshly. He seemed irritated.

"Oh… Do you dislike sweets that much?" I asked tentatively. Tom seemed almost angry.

"…I've never eaten sweets before. They didn't have them at the orphanage. I have no need for sweets," Tom explained in short sentences.

"…You…You're an orphan, Tom?" I hesitantly asked, trying to be delicate.

"Yeah, what of it?" Tom turned away, angry I think.

I started to cry, sniffling and hiccuping and the whole lot.

Tom turned to me, a weird look on his face. "…What are you doing?" he asked.

"I…*sniff*…I'm cry - *hic* - ing of *hic* course. *sniff* It *hic* is so sa - *sniff* - ad," I attempted to explain.

"Well, stop it. I don't need your pity," Tom replied harshly.

"…*sniff*…I'm…not * hic* pitying *hic* you…," I calmed down a little, "I…*sniff*…feel sad…for you."

"It's the same thing so stop it," Tom narrowed his eyes.

"It's…*sniff*…not the same thing *hic*, Tom," I insisted. "Even though I…*hic*…feel sad for you, *sniff* I don't feel any less respect towards you. If *sniff* anything, I feel more respect for *hic* you."

My shoulders shook and I furiously rubbed at my eyes, trying to stop crying. All the while, Tom stared curiously on, watching me cry my eyes out.

"Stop crying, you look terrible," Tom said, continuing to stare at me.

"…I-I can't help it. I…," I continued to cry, although my tears did decrease a bit more.

Tom paused for a second, it looked like he was thinking. He then got up off the seat, and walked towards me. "Come on, get up. And really, stop crying, you look like a troll," Tom offered me his hand.

I stared at his hand, taking it after a moment or two. "Thank you, Tom," I said gratefully, getting up from my seat and allowing Tom to lead me out of the compartment, holding the door for me. He lead me down the corridor, past compartments, and to the snack trolly lady.

"You're paying," Tom muttered.

I burst out giggling. The other students around us gave me curious looks.

"What? Stop that, it's embarrassing," Tom muttered to me.

I giggled a bit more quietly. I then chose what I wanted from the trolly and paid the lady. As Tom and I walked back to our compartment, I nibbled on my liquorice wand, more of them in a little bag hanging on my wrist. My other unpreoccupied hand held Tom's hand, it was swinging between the two of us in joy.

After Tom and I arrived back at our compartment, we both took our seats again. I happily nibbled away on my liquorice wands, swinging my feet, the back of my shoes hitting the train seat.

"Could you stop that?" Tom asked, a bit annoyed although he tried to hide it.

"Stop what?" I asked, pausing in my swinging of my legs.

"That. Swinging your legs and hitting the seat," Tom said.

"Oh, okay. Sorry," I sheepishly mumbled.

Tom turned to the window, opting for looking out at the moving scenery.

"…Would you like to try some, Tom?" I asked, offering a liquorice wand.

"I don't need your pity. I don't want your candy," Tom said, once again harshly, and once again angry.

"Tom, I don't know what you're thinking," I started, standing up and walking over to where Tom sat, "but I already told you. My respect for you hasn't lessened, if anything, it's grown. So stop being stubborn and prideful," Tom turned to me, his eyes narrowed, and opened his mouth, probably to retort something, "and try this liquorice wand," I finished, shoving a liquorice wand into Tom's open mouth.

Tom squirmed, but I didn't let him spit the liquorice out. I made sure he chewed and swallowed before I let him open his mouth again.

"So, was it good? Liquorice isn't as sweet as some other sweets so I think it'd be okay for you. I mean, you don't really seem like the kind to have a really big sweet tooth," I said, a big, bright smile on my face.

"…It was okay…," Tom mumbled.

"Just 'okay'? That's it? Are you sure?" I asked, skeptical. "Here, have the rest of it. You bit it after all. And if you want more, help yourself."

Judging by the look on Tom's face, I would've thought he like that liquorice he ate. He probably just has too much pride to admit it.

I went to sit back down on my own seat, nibbling on more liquorice wands. I turned to the window, watching the passing scenery but keeping a close eye on Tom out of the corner of my eye. I didn't have to wait long before, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tom slowly reach for the rest of the liquorice wand he bit from, and eat it.

I turned to Tom once more, "I knew it. Caught you red handed, Tom!" I smiled a big smile, amused.

Tom glared at me. "Be quiet."

"It's okay to like candy, Tom. Here, help yourself," I placed the bag of liquorice wands on the seat beside Tom, grabbing two for myself to eat at the moment.

I then turned to the window again. It didn't take long for Tom to reach for more liquorice wands. I turned to watch Tom, giving him an amused and smug look.

"…Be quiet," Tom mumbled, nibbling on more liquorice wand.

I giggled, "I didn't say anything."

The rest of the train ride was more or less uneventful. I took a nap, Tom took a nap, we ate liquorice wands, I changed into my robes in the girls' lavatory, we stared out the window of our compartment, nothing particularly special.

When we arrived at our destination, Tom and I got off the train along with the other first year students. We took canoes across a lake to Hogwarts, the dark night was illuminated by lanterns. We followed a professor to the Great Hall where the other students of Hogwarts sat at four long tables. The ceiling of the Great Hall showed a cloudy but clear moonlit night. Candles floated in the middle of the air, giving light to the Great Hall. Everything was awesome, in fact, many of my fellow first years were in awe.

We listened to the Sorting Hat's song, and then people started to be sorted. I looked towards Tom, who stood next to me. He had a blank expression on his face, neutral as usual. I think if anything, Tom was secretly curious about everything here. He came from a muggle orphanage after all. Soon enough, my name was called to be sorted.

"Gnarle, Evelyn," I glanced at Tom out of the corner of my eye and squeezed his hand before making my way to the Sorting Hat.

I sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on my head, and shortly thereafter, I heard someone talking in my head. I looked up, at the hat. It was the hat talking to me?

After a small debate between the hat and itself, arguing about whether I should be sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, the hat chose, "Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table erupted into applause. I smiled, and walked down and over to the Hufflepuff table. I sat down next to a boy with neatly combed, straight blond hair of moderate, typical length. He had clear crystal blue eyes, and a bright, cheeky smile on his face.

"Hello, my name's Robert Frenzler. What's your name?" this boy, Robert asked me politely, offering his hand to me.

"My name's Evelyn Gnarle, a pleasure to meet you," I warmly replied, shaking his outstretched hand.

"A pleasure to meet you as well," Robert said back.

"So, Evelyn, this is my twin sister, Ruth," Robert introduced, referring to the girl sitting across from me. She, unlike her brother, had curly blond hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were the same clear crystal blue colour as her brother's. She was very pretty.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ruth," I smiled brightly.

"I feel the same way, Evelyn," Ruth kindly smiled, shaking my hand.

After that, Robert, Ruth, and I turned back to the sorting. Eventually, it was Tom's turn to be sorted.

Tom sat down on the stool. The hat barely touched Tom's head, and the professor hadn't even let go of the hat yet, when the Sorting Hat called out, "Slytherin!"

I felt a bit sad. I didn't really expect Tom and I to have been sorted into the same house, but I suppose I did secretly hope for that, deep in my heart. It could have merely been my imagination, but as Tom walked over to the Slytherin table, I thought I saw Tom discreetly glance in my direction.

The rest of the sorting was uneventful, as was the rest of dinner. Although, I do believe someone had their pumpkin juice explode in their face at one point. After dinner, the first years were shown to their common rooms and dormitories. Hufflepuff's dormitories were in the kitchens, it was quite a unique entrance our house had.

Fortunately, Ruth and I shared a dorm. At least I'll have one familiar face. I was quite tired, as were Ruth and the other girls. We all either got ready for bed and went to sleep right away, or just plopped down onto our bed and fell asleep.

One girl, Sadie, was so tired, she tripped on the carpet and fell down, falling asleep and sleeping right there on the floor. I got Sadie a blanket and put it over her so that she wouldn't catch a cold. Ruth threw her a pillow incase she woke up and wanted one, or incase she wanted a pillow to cuddle with.

We all had a good laugh at that incident, Sadie's pretty funny we all unanimously decided. After that, we all said goodnight and fell asleep. My bed was so comfy, I drifted off to sleep easily. Right before falling asleep, I thought of Tom. How was Tom doing in his new home for the year? I hope Tom's doing alright. And with that, I slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world which is owned by J. K. Rowling. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes and the events which happen in this story are not canon. I am not profiting financially from this story. I only own my own plot ideas, which make up only a **_**part**_** of the plot, and original characters. Thank you J. K. Rowling for thinking up such a world as wonderful as Harry Potter. **

**Chapter #2**

It's been about a week since I've arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've been rather busy with various things: homework, getting lost, making sure I get to classes on time, getting lost, and the such. I've made friends with Ruth and Robert, and we hang out together often. I haven't had many chances to look for Tom, nor have I seen him much outside of classes. And during classes, he seems to more or less ignore me.

Today, it's Friday. Classes have already ended. Currently, it's evening and students have gathered in the Great Hall to eat dinner. I spotted Tom entering the Great Hall with a few boys who looked to be his age.

I quickly sprung out of my seat and raced over to Tom, calling out to him, "Tom! Hey, Tom!"

People gave me weird looks, and Tom's Slytherin friends gave me dirty looks, making me slow down. Tom said something to the two of them, and they walked away to their house table. When I stopped in front of Tom, he looked angry.

"Come with me," Tom muttered, angrily.

I hesitantly followed him. He lead us out of the Great Hall, down an empty corridor a little ways off to the side.

"What was that?" Tom hissed.

"What was what?" I hesitantly asked, not wanting to anger Tom further but genuinely confused.

Tom growled. "Don't approach me during classes, in the middle of the corridor, or anywhere. Not in public, and especially not in front of my housemates," Tom elaborated.

"Why? We're friends aren't we? Friends approach each other and talk with each other," I was still confused.

"No, we're -," Tom paused, his expression becoming less angry.

My eyes were teared up. "We're…not…friends…?" I felt like my heart shattered and fell to the floor in a billion small pieces.

"…Yes, we're…friends," Tom mumbled the last part, practically choking it out.

My face immediately lit up, a joyful smile bursting on my lips. "Really?"

"…Yes," Tom reluctantly, once again, choked out.

"Promise?" I prodded.

"Promise," Tom confirmed.

"Thank you, Tom," I smiled a big, gleeful smile, flinging my arms around Tom. Tom squirmed in my hold on him, but he eventually gave in.

"Must you do that?"

"Mmhm," I pulled back, my big smile still plastered onto my face.

"But if we're going to be friends, you can't approach me in public, _at all_. Do you understand?" Tom insisted.

"But if I can't approach you in public, when can I?" I asked, a little sadder, but not completely.

Tom thought for a moment. "How about Saturday evenings, from the second half of dinner to curfew? In the abandoned classroom right between your common room and my common room?" Tom suggested.

"Sure. So then, I'll meet you there tomorrow after dinner?" I asked.

"Yes," Tom replied shortly.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good," I gave Tom a hug before we headed back to the Great Hall together. "What'll you tell your friends tomorrow?"

"I'll tell them that I need Saturday evenings to myself just to think and be by myself," Tom explained.

"Oh," I was impressed by how well Tom handled things.

The rest of the night was uneventful. I eagerly awaited the following evening, so that I could meet Tom.

…

I snuck away after dinner to the abandoned classroom I was to meet Tom in. I had to wait a while before Tom finally arrived.

"Sorry, Avery and Lestrange were being a little persistent," Tom explained.

"It's alright," I reassured.

Tom and I talked and we played a few games, although we didn't do anything in particular, the time flew by quickly. We both had fun to some extent, Tom had as much fun as he could've possibly had. I enjoyed our time together though, it made me relieved to find we were still friends - even though we've hardly known each other for a week.

Our weekly meetings soon became part of our daily lives at Hogwarts. Tom and I would regularly meet each Saturday evening to spend time together. Sometimes we'd play wizards' chess, other times we'd talk about school and teachers and interesting events that've happened. It'd be normal for Tom to arrive late by a short while, his friends were often very curious as to where he went on Saturday evenings.

I soon came to understand why Tom didn't want us to be affiliated publicly. It'd damage his reputation, as it's disgraceful for a Slytherin to be seen with a Hufflepuff. If I were a Ravenclaw, it'd be more acceptable, but because I'm in Hufflepuff, I'm considered weak, useless, and those sorts of things.

About a month before Christmas, Tom missed one of our meetings. The following week, he missed another. The week after that, he missed again. That was three meetings in a row he's missed. He couldn't possibly be that busy, but I don't think he'd purposefully skip one of our meetings. I decided that I'd wait for Tom once more, before confronting him about it.

The fourth time, Tom showed up.

"Hey, Tom," I greeted him as usual.

"Hello," he replied.

"So, you must've been really busy with homework these past weeks. What'd you have to do? Or did you get detention?" I joked. Tom would never get detention, he'd never let himself be caught breaking the rules.

"I, uh, got detention," Tom muttered quietly.

"Tom. I may have only known you for," I counted the months on my fingers, "about three months, but I can tell when you're lying."

"…The first time, I actually did get detention. It wasn't my fault though, some brainless toad made a mistake in potions class. The second time, I missed our meeting deliberately," Tom explained quietly, "The third time, I had homework."

"Why would you deliberately miss our meeting?" I asked, hurt.

"I…it doesn't matter. I'm sorry, I realized after that I missed our little rendezvous. I didn't think you'd have come today," Tom said quietly.

"It's alright, Tom, I forgive you. And, of course I'd have come. I've missed you, Tom," I said brightly, forgivingly. I gave Tom a big bear hug, he squirmed a bit but less than usual.

"Anyway," I said, releasing Tom and changing the topic of conversation, "what're you going to do for the winter holidays?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders, "Stay here at Hogwarts? I'm not sure."

"Really? You should come over to my house then," I offered.

"No. Thank you," Tom declined firmly.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"I refuse, thank you," Tom firmly declined again, politely.

"Fine, then I'll stay here at Hogwarts with you," I decided.

"No, you should go home. You have a family, you should spend time with them," Tom said.

"But you'll be lonely here at Hogwarts by yourself. I imagine Avery and Lestrange are going home for Christmas?" I pointed out.

"I won't be lonely," Tom insisted.

"Even if you won't be, _I_ will be," I insisted as well.

"…Your mind is set, isn't it?" Tom gave in.

"Yes, it is. And whatever happened to, "Do as you like"? I asked.

"You do as you like anyway, so why should I state the obvious?" Tom pointed out.

"But you've resorted to not stating the obvious, but rather doing the opposite of the obvious? How is that any more logical?" I was confused.

Tom shrugged, staying silent.

"Alright then, it's settled. We'll both stay at Hogwarts for the winter holidays," I stated, confirming the situation.

"Do as you like," Tom reverted back to saying _that_ phrase.

"I will, thank you," I smiled.

Tom and I spent the rest of our time doing the usual, which is doing nothing in particular except enjoy each other's company.

The following weekend on the Saturday in the morning, the majority of the Hogwarts student body left to spend Christmas with their families, including Avery and Lestrange - Tom's friends. That left Tom and I, and a handful of students from each house still at Hogwarts, and of course the professors.

The Headmaster replaced the four house tables with one long table since there were so few of us at Hogwarts. Tom and I wouldn't eat together, but we'd spend nearly the whole of our days together since there wasn't anyone to catch us.

My mother was a little saddened that she couldn't spend Christmas with me, but she understood. She said that she was happy so long as I was happy.

When Christmas day came, I was so excited. I raced down to the Great Hall, shoved some food down my throat, and then shoved some more food down my throat. I was too busy stuffing my face to have noticed Tom walking through the doors of the Great Hall. Only when he passed me by did I notice him, and that was only because he commented on my eating habits.

"You'll die by choking if you continue to eat like that," Tom muttered to me as he walked past me.

I was tempted to retort, but I couldn't because we were in public. And Tom knew that, the sly Slytherin. Instead, I merely slowed down my eating speed. Besides, I couldn't very well retort with my mouth full of food.

The mail soon arrived. I recognized my mother's owl, Mistletoe. Mistletoe dropped a medium sized package in front of me. She grabbed a strawberry from my plate and ate it before flying off again, returning to my mother.

"Bye, Mistletoe! Thank you!" I called after Mistletoe.

I then turned to the package. It was addressed to Tom, with a note on it addressed to me. The package was from my mother. The note said:

_Dear Evelyn, _

_This is Tom__'__s Christmas present from me. Give him my greetings, okay? Merry Christmas! And Eve, I wish to meet Tom during Easter break if possible, okay?_

_ Love, _

_ Mommy dearest. _

I decided I'd give Tom his present from my mother when I gave him his present from myself.

After I finished my breakfast, I grabbed a strawberry to eat on the go. Tom had already left, he doesn't like to eat much, food is merely sustenance to him. I quickly dropped by my dormitory to grab Tom's Christmas present. Then I met Tom at our usual meeting place, the abandoned classroom. Tom was already there, waiting for me.

"Merry Christmas, Tom!" I greeted, smiling.

"Merry Christmas," Tom replied blankly. Still, he said 'Merry Christmas' to me, which meant something.

"Here," I sat down on the ground in front of Tom, placing his presents in front of him between us.

"Thanks," Tom mumbled before slowly opening his presents. "Why two?"

"One's from my mother. She seems to be fond of you, despite not ever meeting you," I explained.

"Hm," Tom read the cards that came with the presents. "Thanks. But why a watch? I have one already."

"I know, but you're always complaining about how you hate that watch. And this watch matches your house, Slytherin," I pointed out.

"…Thank you," Tom reluctantly said.

"You're welcome."

Tom opened the present from my mother. I, myself, was curious as to just what my mother gave Tom.

It was a magical camera, the ones that capture a small scenario instead of merely a moment like muggle cameras. "…What is this?" Tom asked.

"It's a magical camera. Here," I showed Tom how to use the camera.

We took a picture of us. "See?" I said.

"…Interesting," I could tell Tom was curious, even though he didn't really show it. "Here."

Tom handed me some rolled up parchment and a feather pen. "Look. Use your wand, and tap it like this," Tom explained, showing me how to tap my wand on the parchment.

I mimicked Tom's wand tapping pattern, tapping the tip of my wand on the parchment. The parchment jumped up, and floating in the air, it unrolled itself and reoriented itself so that it was in portrait orientation. The feather jumped up, and floated in the air as well, beside the parchment. I was amazed.

"Amazing, I'm in awe, Tom," I expressed my awe both in my tone of voice, and facial expression.

"It's charmed. You'll need to practice a bit, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. You simply think of what you want the pen to write, and it'll write it for you. You can also use a regular pen to write, and it'll still work fine," Tom explained. "Go ahead, try it."

I thought of wanting the pen to write 'Hello, merry Christmas!' And magically, the pen floated over the parchment and started to write. As soon as the pen was finished writing though, the inked words on the parchment faded.

"What happened?" I asked Tom, confused.

"Here," Tom pulled out another rolled up parchment from his robes. He tapped the roll of parchment with his wand, as I did with mine. The parchment unrolled, and on the parchment appeared the words 'Hello, merry Christmas!'

"…," I was speechless. What just happened?

"See? It's charmed parchment, as well as a charmed pen. The pen is charmed so that you may write just by willing it. The parchment is charmed so that you and I may communicate whenever we wish," Tom explained. "You may also use the pen on regular parchment. The pen uses magical ink, so there's no need to dip the pen into ink."

"Amazing, Tom, I'm impressed. What are you, a genius? This is magic above a first year's level," I remarked.

"Thank you. But it was merely the product of reading books, nothing special," Tom said, modest.

After Christmas, I started to notice more just how intelligent Tom really was. He was at the top of his class, and he was really quite skilled for a first year. It was very impressive. Tom was like one of those model students, polite, intelligent, charismatic. But no matter how well he seemed to get along with others, Tom would always still be Tom.

As the years went by, Tom grew in every aspect. He grew physically, mentally, personality wise, as well as in other areas. By fourth year, he had his own little 'gang' that he regularly hung out with. His friends respected him greatly, and looked to him as their leader. I learned more about Tom as time passed, and I too, grew in many aspects.

I found that I was quite skilled in magic application. I didn't receive excellent grades like Tom, though they were above average. However, I found I learned new spells quickly, and I was able to perform wand-less magic at an earlier age than my peers. The same applied to Tom, he also seemed to have an aptitude for performing and learning magic.

Tom was very odd compared to other children his age. But nevertheless, I grew to love him anyway. By fourth year, I began to see Tom as more than a friend. Of course, being the charming young man that he was, he had many girls lusting after him. He didn't really care for them, although sometimes, if he was in a good mood, he'd humour them. But Tom really wasn't interested in dating, he preferred to stick to himself and his gang. He was too calculative and shrewd to allow himself to get too close to anyone. The only exception was me. In fact, Tom has admitted to me once that he regrets becoming my friend, despite genuinely enjoying my company.

Tom's very good at lying, and over the years, he's perfected his skill. But for some reason, I trust Tom anyway. Besides, if he truly didn't enjoy my company, he'd have stopped being my friend long ago. It's not as if Tom asks me any favours or anything of the sort, so really, he has nothing to gain from being my friend. I'm not too worried about being manipulated by Tom, despite his manipulative personality.

But in fourth year, is when I'll learn about just what kind of people Tom hangs around with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world which is owned by J. K. Rowling. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes and the events which happen in this story are not canon. I am not profiting financially from this story. I only own my own plot ideas, which make up only a **_**part**_** of the plot, and original characters. Thank you J. K. Rowling for thinking up such a world as wonderful as Harry Potter. **

**Chapter #3**

"Oh Tommy, darling, I'm free this weekend. Would you be up for some fun with me?" I watched Phyllis Berymere flirt with Tom.

It was a couple months into my fourth year school year at Hogwarts. I was currently in Defence Against the Dark Arts, along with Robert, Ruth, and Tom. We were supposed to be practicing all the spells we knew, as we would be having a duelling assessment next class. Basically, it's a free period as long as you're well-versed in your spells.

I looked the other way for a moment, but quickly whipped my head back around when I heard a shriek. What I saw surprised me. It was Phyllis; she lay on the ground seemingly unconscious, unmoving. It was her friend, Bernice Freiden, who had shrieked out of horror.

Everyone in the class turned towards the scene. Tom held his wand out, in the direction of Phyllis. Phyllis lay on the ground motionless several feet away from Tom. Under Phyllis was Paul Haze, a Ravenclaw. Phyllis probably flew into Paul as she was thrown back.

"Mr. Haze, are you alright my dear boy? Artorin, help Mr. Haze up please. Mr. Riddle, what exactly happened here?" our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Merrythought, found her way through the crowd of students. She then proceeded to ask Jonathan Artorin to help Paul up from his spot under Phyllis, and to ask Tom to explain himself.

"I was preparing to cast a spell, when Berymere came up to me and spoke to me. I got distracted you see, and turned to Berymere, forgetting about my wand and the spell. And I accidentally stunned Berymere and knocked her back into Haze as well," Tom smoothly explained, always the smooth talker.

"Ah, I see. Alright then, Mr. Riddle, as you were the one who caused this mess, I see it only fit that you escort Miss Berymere to the Hospital Wing," Professor Merrythought told Tom.

"Yes, I agree completely, Professor," Tom said, respectfully.

Tom then proceeded to escort Phyllis to the Hospital Wing using wingardium leviosa. Right before he left though, I didn't miss the subtle smug look on his face. Soon after, class was back to normal.

"Paul, are you alright?" I asked Paul kindly.

"Yes, thank you for asking," Paul replied, politely. "Although, Berymere was heavier than I thought she'd be," Paul joked.

I giggled. "Paul, that's not very kind," I chided with a small smile.

"Well there's a reason I wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff," Paul retorted good-naturedly, a smile on his face.

"I suppose that's true to some extent," I acknowledged.

For the remainder of the class, I practiced spells with Ruth, although we mainly just talked about girl stuff.

As I was walking towards the Great Hall for dinner later that day, I came upon Tom. He was alone. I ran ahead to catch up with him.

"That wasn't a very kind thing to do to Phyllis," I stated, falling into stride with Tom, and staring straight ahead.

"What thing was it again? Please do remind me," Tom played dumb. As if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Tom, you shouldn't stun people out of the blue," I chided lightly.

"She was annoying, I couldn't help myself," Tom defended. Although, if you ask me, it wasn't a very good defence.

"Tom, I know you have more self-control than that," I pointed out.

"Evelyn, not everyone can be nice little Hufflepuffs like you," Tom used the same tone of voice as I had, partly mocking me.

"Tom," I sighed exasperatedly, shoving Tom lightly with my shoulder.

"…You can go in first. I'll go in after you," Tom's tone of voice suddenly changed, becoming more serious and firm.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. See you later then," I replied, after thinking a bit of what Tom was talking about, seeing as he jumped topics so suddenly. I pushed the doors of the Great Hall open, heading in, and leaving Tom standing off to the side to wait before entering the Great Hall.

It was a couple of days before the next time I saw Tom and spoke with him. On the following Saturday, I met Tom after dinner in an abandoned corridor. Since first year, we'd normally meet in the Room of Requirement instead of our original abandoned classroom. But occasionally, such as this Saturday, we'd meet in an abandoned corridor or somewhere irregular depending on what our planned activities were for the evening.

Today, Tom would be taking me outside. Occasionally, Tom would take me outside, and we'd spend time with animals. Tom has a gift allowing him to be able to communicate with animals and even control them. He has a special connection with snakes, he's a parselmouth after all. Tom truly is a gifted wizard, with superior intelligence and several unique gifts. His cunning intellect and shrewdness, his ability to speak Parseltongue, and his charisma and charm bunched together make Tom a triple threat, and give him an edge in life.

As I turned the corner into the abandoned corridor, I quickly spotted Tom already waiting for me. He met me halfway and cast the disillusionment charm on us. Then we both headed out of the castle and to the Forbidden Forest.

Students aren't allowed to go to the Forbidden Forest because it's full of dangerous creatures and such. But Tom and I always stay near the edge of the forest, and Tom knows many different kinds of offensive and defensive spells, as do I, so I feel very safe and confident.

As Tom and I walked into the forest, I wondered what creatures we'd see today. In the past, we've seen various birds, deer, snakes - attracted to the forest by Tom I suppose, and even a few centaurs.

Tom paused in his walking, silent. I paused too, curious as to why Tom stopped. I didn't ask Tom anything, I merely observed him and waited for him to speak. I knew not to interrupt him when he was thinking, he'd tell me what he wished for me to know and otherwise, I shouldn't ask.

I quieted my breathing and stayed still, listening to the sounds of the forest. Tom undid the disillusionment charm on himself, then he walked towards the left. I quietly followed behind him.

We came upon a small space, a deer before us. Tom spoke gently to the deer, being patient with it. The deer was a stag, and was the size of a small horse, although probably weaker than a horse. Tom soon subsequently removed the charm on me, making me visible to the deer. I wasn't too close to the deer though, so it wasn't too startled by my sudden appearance.

Tom continued to gently calm the stag. Soon after, I was petting the stag. He was very gentle, and very curious as well. He was probably a fairly young deer. He was initially shy, but after he got to know me a bit, he was very bold.

I gently stroked the stag's neck, Tom quietly observing.

I giggled as the stag nuzzled my face with his nose, "Tom, are you sure you don't want to come over here and play with the stag with me?" I asked Tom.

"I'm very content standing here, thank you," Tom replied, in his usual polite but detached manner.

"I truly wonder occasionally…how you can be so gentle yet so cruel at times," I thought quietly aloud.

"…There are many sides to a person, I suppose," Tom answered, somewhat vaguely.

"Yes, I suppose so," I agreed. "…Phyllis seems to really like you though. That wasn't nice of-"

"-She doesn't like me. She lusts after me, as do ninety-nine percent of all the girls in Slytherin house," Tom corrected, annoyed and scornful.

"…That's true, but I do wish you wouldn't 'accidentally' hit people with spells," I sighed.

"It's what they deserve. You're simply too soft," Tom blatantly answered.

I chuckled lightly. "Yes, that does sound like something you'd think."

I was too preoccupied with the beautiful handsome stag before me to really notice Tom coming up to me from behind.

Only after I felt an arm wrapping around my shoulders did I realize Tom had snuck up on me. His other arm rested on my other shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"So, you've decided to join us, have you? Too lonely by yourself back there?" I joked, knowing full well that Tom never truly feels lonely.

"I dare say, Miss Evelyn, if I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't want me here," Tom joked in reply.

"Good thing you know better then," I leaned into Tom, smiling.

"…I think it best we be getting back," Tom suggested.

"Yes, I agree. Good bye, Monsieur Stag," I mock curtsied before the beautiful stag.

I then looped my arm around Tom's, letting my hand rest on his inner elbow. Tom lead the way back to Hogwarts Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world which is owned by J. K. Rowling. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes and the events which happen in this story are not canon. I am not profiting financially from this story. I only own my own plot ideas, which make up only a **_**part**_** of the plot, and original characters. Thank you J. K. Rowling for thinking up such a world as wonderful as Harry Potter. **

**Chapter #4**

"Hey! What did you do?" I called angrily at the group of sneering Slytherin fourth years at the top of the staircase. I helped the girl lying with her face flat against the floor up and sat her on one of the lower steps. "Sadie, are you alright? Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"We didn't do anything to her; she just tripped over herself and fell down the bloody stairs on her own," one of the boys at the top of the stairs laughed obnoxiously.

"It's true, Evelyn. They didn't push me, I tripped. Silly me," Sadie sheepishly laughed at herself. "I haven't been getting enough sleep lately."

"Oh," I laughed, "Sadie… You need to take care of yourself. Remember in first year, you tripped and fell asleep on the floor the first night?"

"Uh, yeah, heheh," the girl chuckled. "I'm fine Evelyn, really. I don't need to go to the Hospital Wing. Thanks for worrying."

"Sadie, you don't need to thank someone for worrying. Why would you even say that, you're a Hufflepuff; you're surrounded by people who are kind," I joked.

"I guess you're right. But thanks, I'm going to go take a nap. Catch you later," Sadie got up and took her time leisurely walking to where I assume to be our dorm.

Some suppressed anger bubbled up within me when the Slytherins atop the staircase started to sneer and laugh again. I walked away despite their obnoxious taunting.

Later that day between classes in the corridor, I saw Tom walking with his usual friends. His friends were laughing boisterously around him whereas he merely smiled. We made eye contact momentarily as I passed by, and Tom winked at me.

Sometimes, I get the feeling that Tom doesn't like his friends as much as he makes it look. When we're alone, he never speaks of them. When I bring them up, he changes the topic. It's probably just me being paranoid or something of the sort; after all, Tom wouldn't have any reason to lie about his relationship with his friends.

That evening, I found Tom alone in the library. I took the opportunity to chat with him.

"Good evening, Evelyn," Tom greeted, his tone amused. I've always wondered how Tom could tell I was approaching him before I even said anything.

"You seem to be in an awfully good mood," usually Tom doesn't let much, if any, emotion seep into his tone of voice.

"Not exceptionally. But can't I be in a good mood when conversing with a friend?" Tom was being unusually kind.

"Of course you can. But what are you trying to do? I feel like you're trying to appease me or put me in a more peachy mood so that you can tell me upsetting news or something," I asked, feeling confused.

"Of course not, Eve. You're imagining it," Tom pulled me down onto his comfy lap.

"Perhaps. What're you working on?" I decided to let it go; I wonder if my 'paranoia' is increasing.

"Potions homework. Slughorn assigned an essay due the day after tomorrow," Tom uninterested explained.

I nodded. "Why don't you do your homework with your friends? It'd be less lonely," I suggested, knowing full well that Tom didn't feeling lonely at all being alone.

Tom stared at me for several moments, unblinking and intense as if reading my thoughts and analyzing me. Finally, he spoke, "…They aren't my friends. They are all weak imbeciles who look to me as their leader because they themselves are too weak to lead themselves. I care not for them."

Tom's voice was so cold, much like the first time I spoke to him on the Hogwarts Express in our first year.

"…Why are you telling me this, Tom?" I felt saddened by this new revelation.

"Because I know you would never betray me," Tom smirked. "And I know I didn't fool you with my charade," Tom's arm tightened around my waist.

"You're especially trusting this evening, Tom. This isn't like you," I commented, feeling a little suspicious.

"Stop being so skeptical, Eve. You've always wanted me to trust you haven't you?" Tom rolled his eyes, peeved.

"That's true, yes," I sighed, giving up, "Fine."

"Good. It's our secret then," Tom smiled his sly, charming smile, bringing his index finger to my lips.

…

I all but ran through the corridors.

I was really upset, and I didn't care that it was the middle of the day and that Tom would probably be with his friends - not-friends - not-friend-people because I am really angry right now. I speed walked through the castle, looking everywhere for Tom.

How could his friends do that Kylie? That was so horrible. Kylie's in the Hospital Wing now in critical condition! I feel so frustrated - so helpless. I feel like I need to hex something - or someone, both work.

After some more minutes of wandering around aimlessly - though I'm sure people I passed by thought I was late for some important business, I found Tom with his friends in some corridor in the dungeons.

One of his friends whispered something to Tom before Tom turned to me. He said something back to his friends and they left. Tom stood there and waited for me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Tom. Tell me you didn't allow Avery to do that to Kylie," I exclaimed, practically hysterical.

"Who?" Tom smoothly replied.

"Kylie, Kylie Jennings," I elaborated, exasperated.

"Ah, Jennings. I hear she's in the Hospital Wing. What happened to her anyway? I hope she's alright," Tom's smooth talking was really frustrating me right now.

"Tom! Please don't think me a fool; I'm not-"

"Evelyn. Please calm down," Tom put his hands on my shoulders, calming me down my rubbing my shoulders soothingly and staring into my eyes. "I promise I didn't allow Avery to do that to Jennings."

I was silent, mulling over what Tom had just said. Deep down, I probably knew that Tom was probably lying. But at the moment, I just wanted to believe in him I suppose.

"Alright…I believe you," I decided to ignore my suspicions.

Tom smiled his charming, charismatic, heart-stopping smile. "Thank you," Tom breathed, his voice low as his head bent down near my ear.

I hadn't realized it, but Tom had cornered me and backed me into the corridor wall.

My neck started to feel hot. "Tom, what're you-," his surprisingly soft lips cut me off.

I wrapped my arms around Tom's neck, feeling hot all over, letting my eyes slip closed. His arms snaked around my waist pulling me flush against him, making my heart thump against my ribcage in a fast rhythm. He pushed me harder against the wall so that I was sandwiched between him and the wall. I could practically hear my heartbeat thumping in my ears.

Tom kissed me with skill and technique; I could tell he's done this many times before. He also kissed with aggressiveness and desire - though it may be kind of awkward to say that since it's from my point of view but still. Tom skillfully slipped his tongue past my lips and my teeth, and then took his time to explore my mouth. I responded eagerly, meeting his tongue with mine and running my hands through his soft dark hair.

I broke away, needing to breath. Tom attempted to recapture my lips with his, "Tom…I need to breath."

"Don't care," Tom gave me a kiss, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that."

I laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world which is owned by J. K. Rowling. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes and the events which happen in this story are not canon. I am not profiting financially from this story. I only own my own plot ideas, which make up only a **_**part**_** of the plot, and original characters. Thank you J. K. Rowling for thinking up such a world as wonderful as Harry Potter. **

**Chapter #5**

It's December in my fifth year now. I'm not sure how I ended up in this situation. I just remember Henry Runn asking me to this Christmas party held by the Slytherins in their common room. Lila Yew came with me; she was asked by Franklin Oakley. I'm not sure why I said yes, but Runn ditched me early into the party.

Now, hours later, I believed myself to be rather drunk with Tom who was also rather drunk - too drunk to care about being seen with the likes of me. We sat on one of the couches in the common room, merely drunkenly talking with girls regularly 'accidentally' falling either on him or into his lap.

"That's gotta be over thirty girls already," I clapped, laughing uncontrollably.

"I've told you. The girls are always all over me," Tom smirked. "I'm gonna go get another glass. Want one?"

"No," I shook my head, letting my hair fly everywhere.

I relaxed, laying back into the couch. I suppose I'm much more laid back when drunk. I put my legs up on the armrest on the opposite side of the couch, not caring that my skirt slipped down my leg a little.

Tom soon returned, forcing me to put my legs down. But in the time he was gone, I'd been thinking. When Tom sat down, before he could speak, I took his glass of some kind of alcoholic drink and spoke.

I took a sip from the glass, "You know, Tom, our friendship is rather like a liquorice wand. It's long and thin, representing its long-lasting and purposeful existence rather than a short-lasting and fluffy and hole-y existence such as a cotton candy relationship; it can be stretched and even then, it won't break which signifies our durable relationship; and it's not too sweet but not bitter like how we interact since we aren't sugary sweet with each other but we are kind to each other. I could go on if you'd like," I smiled, drinking more of the alcoholic drink from the glass.

"Alright, if you say so," Tom tried to get his glass back, reaching over me.

"And, we both love liquorice wands. Not to mention, we - in a way - became friends over liquorice wands," I remembered back to the time we first met on the Hogwarts Express.

"I remember. You shoved a liquorice wand into my mouth that day on the Hogwarts Express," Tom laughed.

"You laughed!" I pointed at Tom, my mouth agape in shock.

It isn't often Tom laughs. I have heard him laugh before, but it truly is a rare occurrence.

Tom managed to get the glass back while I was pointing in shock. "Yes? And?"

"You're much more honest when you're drunk, Tom," I reached over Tom for the glass.

"And when you're inebriated, Evelyn, you're much more seductive," Tom countered. "That isn't to say you aren't normally seductive, Eve. It's just that when you're intoxicated, you act much more sensually than you realize."

I blushed. I could feel by neck growing hot.

Tom smirked, clearly seeing my blush and sensing my sudden uncomfortableness. He got up, supported himself on the back of the couch and hovered over me, his smirk still firmly in place.

"Tom, what're you thinking?" I asked hesitantly. As Tom and I continued to stare at each other, I knew what he was going to do. "Tom, not here. You'll regret it for the rest of your life-"

"Then let us go upstairs," Tom got up and lead me by my hand upstairs. I was too intoxicated to register exactly where he lead me and where I wound up.

The next morning, I awoke in bed with Tom. I had a hangover, as did he, and it was most awkward - but very wonderful. Not to mention, I had to get dressed silently and slip out of the Slytherin boys' dorms concealed by the disillusionment charm - which made it more awkward for me but fortunately only Tom and I knew.

…

"Hey, Tom. Found anything new yet?" I asked Tom. He was reading a book at the back of the library alone.

"No, I can't find my father's name anywhere."

Tom had been researching about his ancestry for months now. He's been obsessed. Most evenings, he'll stay up late reading.

"Have you ever thought that perhaps, you're mother is the magical one between your parents?" I suggested, sitting down opposite Tom at the table he sat at.

"No, that'd be impossible. She died. If she died, that means she was weak, meaning she couldn't have been a witch," Tom deemed stubbornly, his voice stone hard.

I nodded, concerned.

…

"Tom… Are you alright? You seem more irritated these days," I was concerned with how Tom has been acting as of late.

"I'm fine," Tom ground out, clearly angry.

"…Did you find something out about your ancestry?"

Tom didn't answer. Then, "My father was the Muggle."

I nodded in silent understanding.

"Want to know something else?" Tom turned to me. His mood seemed to have lifted a little.

I raised my eyebrows in curiosity.

"I'm of Slytherin decent."

"Doesn't surprise me. You're cunning, ambitious, and charming. They say those are the traits of Slytherins," I shrugged.

"What, so you think all Slytherins are charming?" Tom teased, his mood definitely lightening.

I shook my head, smiling.

The weeks following that conversation, I scarcely saw Tom, let alone spoke to him.

…

I looked at myself from the side in the mirror of the bathroom in my dorm. My belly protruded out somewhat noticeably. It really wasn't that noticeable, but I'm pretty slim so…

I knew I was pregnant. I have know for a while now. It's just so hard to comprehend, it feels like a dream. No one knows except for me. My dorm mates don't know either. Not even Tom knows and he's the father. It couldn't be anyone but him. He's the only one I've ever done it with. I know it was that night at that Christmas party in the Slytherin dormitory.

It's hard keeping such a secret to only myself. But at least my baby is cooperating so far; my belly bump isn't noticeable if I wear loose shirts. And my body's cooperating, too; I don't have morning sickness or any signs of pregnancy that would be obvious to others.

This whole pregnancy was somewhat of a nightmare. I'm sixteen for goodness' sake! But even so, I couldn't help but love this baby. At first, a couple of months ago, I wasn't sure as to how I felt towards my baby. But now, I've grown attached. It's the product of Tom and I after all, what's not for me to love?

…

"Evelyn."

I jumped, startled. I hadn't heard Tom approach me.

"Tom," I breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. Isn't this where you usually find _me_?" Tom gestured to the table at which I sat - the one at the back of the library that Tom usually sat at.

I smiled, "I guess so. I haven't seen or spoken to you for a while now, Tom. Where've you been?"

"Researching my family history. It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. But I've decided to take a break in order to inquire about your health. You seem very fatigued these days, are you getting enough sleep?" Tom asked. How sweet of Tom to notice my tiredness even with his researching.

"No, I probably haven't been getting as much sleep as I need. I've been busy lately," I explained, tired. "But thank you, Tom, for worrying," I stood to give Tom a hug.

"Evelyn, sit down," Tom ordered. I was confused momentarily before I realized my mistake. "Stay still," Tom untucked my shirt and pulled it up, exposing my tummy with a bump big enough to not be stomach fat.

"Tom," I put my hand on his, failing to stop him.

Tom merely kneeling before me, staring at my belly. "Who…?"

"Tom," I started.

"Evelyn, who…?" Tom asked, a little more forcefully.

I looked away. I couldn't tell Tom that it was him, that he was the father. It would cause him trouble, and he wouldn't want children anyway.

Tom silently got up and stormed away. I didn't stop him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world which is owned by J. K. Rowling. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes and the events which happen in this story are not canon. I am not profiting financially from this story. I only own my own plot ideas, which make up only a **_**part**_** of the plot, and original characters. Thank you J. K. Rowling for thinking up such a world as wonderful as Harry Potter. **

**Chapter #6**

"Mary Frie has been attacked last night, and so has Daniel Krin this morning. This is scary, isn't it? I mean, anyone of us could be next," Ruth whispered to me. We sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"But we're not Muggle-borns, Ruth. We have nothing to worry about," her twin, Robert, interjected.

"Sometimes I wonder if the sorting hat placed you in Hufflepuff simply because we're twins," Ruth gave an odd look to her brother.

"Anyhow," I gave a pointed look to Ruth and Robert, "it is scary. People are being severely injured. What if the next person dies?" I pointed out.

"Way to dampen the mood, Evelyn," Robert commented in a dry tone.

…

"Myrtle," I called to a younger Ravenclaw girl a little ways ahead of me in the corridor.

People gave me strange looks. They always did that. Myrtle is always bullied and doesn't have any real friends. I find it cruel how her peers treat her which is all the more reason I act as a friend towards her.

Myrtle looked back, waiting up for me.

"Good morning, Evelyn," Myrtle mumbled.

"Good morning, Myrtle. How's your morning been so far?" I asked, already having an idea of what to expect.

"Better than usual I'm afraid."

"Why would that be bad?"

"It just means that someone is probably planning something especially mean."

I nodded. "I really wonder about the people you're around. The students I'm around are all exceptionally lovely people."

"That's just because you're beautiful and smart and kind so everyone likes you. I'm a freak who can't make any friends," Myrtle said pessimistically.

"That's not true, Myrtle, I'm your friend. And I just said that all the people I'm around are exceptionally lovely. That includes you," I smiled kindly, trying to cheer Myrtle up a bit.

"You're just being a Hufflepuff," Myrtle grumbled.

I smiled, knowing that Myrtle was merely embarrassed. "Here, let me fix your hair," I offered, stopping Myrtle and redoing her pigtails.

"Thank you, Evelyn."

"There's no need to thank me, Myrtle. Friends are supposed to do these kinds of things."

…

I walked into the girls' lavatory on the first floor. I turned and gasped.

"Myrtle! Myrtle, are you okay? Myrtle," I shook the poor girl, looking at her trying to figure out if she was alright or not. I checked her pulse but felt nothing.

I then ran out to find help only to find Olive Hornby about to enter the lavatory.

"Hornby, can you fetch a professor? Myrtle's on the lavatory floor and she needs medical attention as soon as possible," I explained in a rush.

Olive nodded, running off. I went back in to keep Myrtle company. Waiting for Olive and a Professor was torture, it felt as if I waited for hours when really it couldn't have been no longer than ten minutes.

"She's in there," Olive came in with Professor Dippet several minutes later.

It was all so horrible. Myrtle was dead! I cried as they put her on a stretcher and took her away. I may not have been very close with Myrtle, but I cared for her very much and I was very fond of her. I couldn't even properly register that Myrtle would be gone forever. Earlier that day, I'd been fixing her hair. Now this.

**Extra: Chapter 6.5 - Third Person**

Evelyn Gnarle sat alone at a secluded table at the back of the Hogwarts library. She sat hunched over, her head resting on her arms. She wept and wept, thinking back to all the times she'd spent with her Ravenclaw friend who'd died earlier that day.

She was too busy sobbing her eyes out to notice Tom Riddle watching her from afar from behind the bookshelves.

_'__You deserve this, Evelyn. How could you let some barbarian do that to you?__'_ Tom thought angrily to himself. Evelyn deserved all the anguish she was feeling. She not only had intercourse with another guy, but she'd also let him impregnate her. Whoever did that to _his_ Evelyn defiled her. And Tom had sworn vengeance.

Tom was envious of this mysterious love interest of Evelyn that wasn't him, not knowing that that guy was in fact himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world which is owned by J. K. Rowling. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes and the events which happen in this story are not canon. I am not profiting financially from this story. I only own my own plot ideas, which make up only a **_**part**_** of the plot, and original characters. Thank you J. K. Rowling for thinking up such a world as wonderful as Harry Potter. **

**Chapter #7**

It was the nearly the end of my fifth year. O.W.L.s have already finished, and it was dinner time. We were all watching as Tom received a trophy for Special Services to the school. Apparently, a third year named Rubeus Hagrid and his illegal Acromantula had killed Myrtle. Tom caught the killers and they were expelled.

"…The school thanks you for your services."

Everyone applauded.

…

I breathed heavily.

"Argh…!" I groaned as I pushed one last time.

I then heard crying. My mother smiled at me, handing me my newborn baby wrapped in soft blankets. I looked lovingly down at my baby.

He had dark wisps of hair on his little head and dark eyes. I knew instantly that he took after his father in looks. Over eight hours of labour was worth it to bring this little angel into the world. He was born two months premature but he was healthy.

"Welcome to this world, Vincent Tom Gnarle," I smiled, kissing my son on the forehead. "And happy birthday. Your birthday is July 15th 1943, okay Vincent?"

…

I'm back at Hogwarts for my sixth year. I've been granted permission to travel home on the weekends as long as my mother escorts me so that I may take care of my infant son. I would like more time with Vincent, but I am satisfied with this arrangement. No one knows of my giving birth save for myself, my mother, and my Professors.

It was lunch time. I gulped down my pumpkin juice as I listened to Ruth go on about this cute boy she'd met in Hogsmeade.

"Blegh," I said, doing a spit take. This pumpkin juice tasted awful. I sniffed it, and it smelled absolutely putrid. "I think I'm going to be sick. Somehow, I managed to down the majority of this revolting stuff."

Robert chuckled. "I think we should take that as a sign. She drinks disgusting juice and spits in the midst of your gushing about this boy means you shouldn't get involved with this guy."

"Shut up, Robert."

"But Evelyn agrees with me."

…

"Evelyn," Tom acknowledged as I approached his usual table at the back of the library.

"Tom," I acknowledged in return, not really knowing what I should say.

Tom stayed silent, focused in his work.

"We haven't spoken in a while. Are you still angry?" I asked, trying to handle the situation delicately.

"Yes."

I nodded in understanding.

"Come on, let's take a walk," Tom stood, gathering his belongings.

I blinked, surprised. What? Didn't Tom just say that he was still angry with me?

"Come on," Tom grabbed my wrist, dragging me along when he saw me standing still like an idiot. He lead me out into the corridor, and we simply walked in somewhat awkward silence.

"So, how was you summer?" I broke the silence.

"It was lovely actually. I visited my grandparents as well as my father over summer vacation," Tom said, his familiar sly-smug-charming smile on his lips. "How was your summer?"

"Most pleasant," I grinned, thinking of little Vincent, "My mother and her boyfriend are thinking about getting married."

Tom smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, I started feeling sharp pains in my stomach, but in various places that kept changing. Then my knees buckled and I would've collapsed if Tom hadn't caught me. He lay me gently on the floor since I couldn't stand. My breath became shallow, and it became significantly difficult for me to take breaths.

"Evelyn, what's wrong?" Tom asked, concern etched into his features - which was quite rare actually.

"I…don't know," I wheezed, gasping for air and sweating. Tom hovered over me, leaning in close in order to hear me.

"…You're breath smells of…peppermint and…rose and…wormwood…," Tom trailed off, his brow furrowing.

"What…?" I breathed.

"…We need to get you to the Hospital Wing," Tom scooped me up into his arms bridal style and started walking really fast. "I think you might've ingested a poorly made potion. You could die judging from your symptoms if you don't receive treatment quickly."

"Tom…," I wheezed, having a hard time breathing as I bounced in Tom's arms. I reached for Tom's hand, holding it for comfort. "Tom, I'm going to die."

"No, no, you aren't going to die."

"Tom, I know I am going to die."

"No-"

"Tom, I think it's only fair that you know…you were the father," I blurted out, coughing.

Tom was silent, letting this news sink in.

"It's a boy, Tom, you have a son. His name is Vincent Tom Gnarle and he lives at home with my mother. Please, pay him a visit when you can. He's our son…Tom…," I trailed off, blacking out.

…

I woke up in an unfamiliar white room. It looked like I was in the Hospital Wing, but it didn't look anything like the Hospital Wing.

A passing nurse noticed me having awoken and smiled. "Good afternoon. Are you feeling any better, Miss Gnarle?"

"Uh, yes, thank you. I feel much better. May I ask where I am?" I asked politely. We definitely didn't have nurses in the Hospital Wing; Madame Pomfrey attended to all the students.

"You're in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Do you not remember that you had been poisoned by a love potion made horribly wrong?" I had no idea of what the nurse spoke of. I had no recollection whatsoever of whatever had happened to me.

"Dora," a male Healer called the nurse away.

"Evelyn!" my mom suddenly appeared by my bed, hugging me.

"Mother," I breathed, being squished to death - probably not funny given my current condition - by her hug.

"Eve, I need to go speak to the Healers now, okay? But I'll be back in a little bit. You'll be fine, I love you," my mother kissed my forehead before bustling off to talk to the Healers.

So apparently, I have amnesia. It shouldn't be permanent, but it might be. And my mother has decided that I will change my name and transfer to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. But I felt as if I were forgetting something, something very important at Hogwarts. Clearly I couldn't remember though, so I just ignored the feeling.

I had to go to St Mungo's for regular check-ups following my discharge from St Mungo's. A few weeks later, I met someone whom I felt was familiar to me but I couldn't remember if I knew them. It was in the 'common room' of sorts in St Mungo's.

"Those look like horrible scars," I commented, sympathetic.

"Yeah. Some guys at my school jumped me," the boy explained.

"That's terrible. What happened?"

"I was walking down an empty corridor and someone blinded me. They cursed me, and hexed me. Someone cursed this carving into my forehead," the boy pushed the bandages on his forehead up, showing me the word 'Mudblood' carved into his forehead in bloody letters, "and someone said, "Learn to brew potions correctly before administering them, you filthy Mudblood fool," before using the Cruciatus Curse on me."

There were tears in my eyes by the time the boy finished speaking. "You seem too be recovering well."

"Yeah. It helps to have my family supporting me," the boy smiled.

I smiled in return. This boy has been through so much and yet he's still so optimistic. He's pretty inspiring.

"What school do you go to?" I asked, curious.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	8. Extra: Chapter 7 Point Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world which is owned by J. K. Rowling. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes and the events which happen in this story are not canon. I am not profiting financially from this story. I only own my own plot ideas, which make up only a **_**part**_** of the plot, and original characters. Thank you J. K. Rowling for thinking up such a world as wonderful as Harry Potter. **

**Extra: Chapter 7.5 - Third Person**

It was the summer after Tom Marvolo Riddle's sixth year.

After Evelyn Gnarle's tragic death, Tom felt more irritable than usual. He was upset, and angry, and spiteful, and irritable, and more manipulative than ever before. He was upset by Evelyn's not being there with him anymore. He was angry at her for being weak and leaving him - just like his weak mother. He was angry at that stupid Mudblood boy who had concocted an idiotic potion that poisoned his Evelyn. And he was just always in a foul mood - not that most people could tell.

But more than anything, he missed Evelyn.

With all his anger and anguish, he continued to immerse himself more in the Dark Arts. Earlier that school year, he had asked Professor Slughorn about Horcruxes, and of course the Professor couldn't deny his favourite student.

But today, Tom had taken up on Evelyn's suggestion from the day she died. Tom, after months of searching and finding Evelyn's house, was going to visit his son, Vincent Tom Gnarle. He wasn't particularly fond of children, but since this child was part Evelyn, he was willing to give this 'Vincent' a chance.

Tom opened the gate and walked up to the front door of the house. He knocked three times and waited. Soon enough, an older woman who was definitely Evelyn's mother answered the door.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Good evening, Ma'am. Are you by any chance Evelyn Gnarle's mother?" Tom greeted smoothly, one of his typical manipulative, charming smiles upon his lips.

"Yes…? Who's asking?" the woman, Evelyn's mother, asked with suspicion.

"My name is Tom Riddle, Ma'am. I am the father of Evelyn's child, and I have come to pay my son, Vincent, a visit. I would've visited sooner, Ma'am, but I only gained knowledge of Vincent earlier this school year and I couldn't leave in the midst of the school year. I also had a little trouble finding where Vincent lived so," Tom explained politely.

Evelyn's mother eyed Tom before letting him in. "I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Riddle, from my daughter."

"Really? Bad or good?" Tom so far was very charming in the eyes of Evelyn's mom. And Tom knew it, seeing past the facade.

"All good, I assure you. So you're the boy my daughter named her child after. Hm. This way," Evelyn's mom lead Tom upstairs.

Fortunately, Evelyn wasn't home. Unbeknownst to Tom, Evelyn was, in fact, alive and well. She had lost her memory and was slowly regaining it. But her mother had decided that she would be dead to the rest of the world and would start over with a name change and a school transfer. Ergo, Tom is under the impression that Evelyn is dead and Vincent is the last bit of Evelyn that he has available.

Tom entered the room of Vincent Tom Gnarle, Evelyn's mother staying by the door. Tom walked over to the crib, peering in. He saw a little baby, with dark fuzz on his head and chubby limbs and tiny hands. The baby was of average size for a one-year-old.

Tom was about to leave when the little human opened his eyes. He had dark eyes, like his father. Little Vincent looked as if he were going to cry for a moment, but as he continued to stare into his father's eyes, his face broke into a smile. Vincent reached up at Tom with his short little baby arms, wanting some affection from his father, smiling and giggling. Vincent smiled like a typical baby, making any one who saw want to just love them. Any one normal that is.

And by no means was Tom Marvolo Riddle a 'normal' person.

Anyone could tell that there was definitely a connection between father and son here. Vincent clearly took an instant liking to his father. Anyone could also tell that Vincent clearly had Evelyn's personality - sweet, gentle, friendly, the list goes on.

But Tom is by no means just 'anyone'.

In fact, Tom could see the similarities between Vincent and Evelyn. But that only made Tom more angry, and it made Tom miss Evelyn even more. Tom realized that a child of Evelyn's wouldn't be enough for him, he needed the real Evelyn and he would not settle for anything less.

Tom turned his back on his son. He then pulled his wand out and pointed it at Evelyn's mother.

"The bloody hell are you doing?" Evelyn's mother asked indignantly.

"After all this time, I meet Eve's dear blood traitor mother. So you're the type of woman to have a child with a filthy Muggle," Tom narrowed his eyes. He then cursed Evelyn's mother, a bright green light shot out of Tom's wand, hitting Evelyn's mother square in the chest. The older woman screamed in agony.

When Tom was finished, he left the woman laying in the doorway to Vincent's room. Tom turned back, looking one last time at his son, Vincent. Vincent had gotten up, and stood with his hands supporting him on his crib railings. He peered through the railings at his father, who had just hurt his grandmother. Vincent stared blankly, and then giggled innocently, reaching through the crib railings for his father.

"…Goodbye, Vincent Tom Gnarle. Your mother loved you," Tom looked coldly at his son, before turning and stepping over the body of Evelyn's mother. "By the way Ms. Gnarle, if you tell anyone of my visit, or that Vincent is my son, you will die a very painful death on the spot as will anyone who overhears," Tom said smugly, smiling that typical cunning - but charming - smile of his.

And with that, Tom left.

Hey, at least Tom even bothered to visit his son. That's more than anyone should reasonably expect from Tom Marvolo Riddle who will be known as the dark wizard Lord Voldemort in the future.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter world which is owned by J. K. Rowling. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes and the events which happen in this story are not canon. I am not profiting financially from this story. I only own my own plot ideas, which make up only a **_**part**_** of the plot, and original characters. Thank you J. K. Rowling for thinking up such a world as wonderful as Harry Potter. **

**Chapter #8**

After St Mungo's, I transferred to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I changed my name to Sophia Asche and changed my appearance drastically. I graduated from Beauxbatons with N.E.W.T.s in all of my classes and became a Healer working at St Mungo's. And I raised Vincent with the help of my mother.

I worked as a Healer for many years, enjoying my profession patching people up. And I got to watch Vincent grow up and have his own son, my grandson, Jake Jarold Gnarle. When Jake was born, I felt so old; I was a grandmother at thirty-eight years old.

Oddly enough, I never married, nor fell in love for that matter. I don't know why. And, after over twenty years, I still felt like I've been forgetting something very important all these years.

A new dark wizard has been rising to power as of late. His name is Lord Voldemort. He's started the First Wizarding War, making allegiances with dark and dangerous creatures such as giants and werewolves. His followers, known as Death Eaters, killed for the sake of killing and especially loathed Muggles and Muggle-borns. They killed often on whims. Aurors were given permission to use the Unforgivable Curses just as Lord Voldemort's forces did.

Approximately ten years into the war, I had gone on a stroll one evening. My mother had stayed home knitting. It was dark out, and cold, and windy. I was returning from my stroll when I saw a dark figure closing the front gate to my house.

The figure looked up, allowing me to see part of his face. He looked older, somewhere between my age and my mother's age. Somehow, this man looked kind of disfigured. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but I have been a Healer for over twenty years so I know when someone looks disfigured.

"Do you live at this house?" the figure asked, his voice low.

"Yes."

The figured lifted their wand, point ing it at me. "Any last words?"

I don't know why, but all of a sudden I thought of liquorice wands. "Yes. I don't know why, but you suddenly reminded me of liquorice wands," I laughed, trying to me optimistic. I didn't want to die feeling miserable; I'd rather die feeling as close to happy as possible.

The figure didn't say anything, but they didn't do anything either which was better for me. They then lowered their wand.

"Be grateful you were spared this time," the figure shot into the sky with a wispy black smoke trail following them.

I stood there, stunned. That was extremely fortunate. He probably just spared me on a whim. But does that mean that Lord Voldemort has a sense of humour? I was really perplexed. I then rushed inside the house, dreading what I'd find.

I opened the door of the house, finding my mother's pale dead body lying on the floor a couple metres away from the front door.

…

It's the Second Wizarding War, and it's taking place at Hogwarts. Walls have been destroyed, staircases blasted apart, lives lost… Molly's son Fred has been killed, Remus and Nymphadora have been killed, the list goes on and on and on. I wish my great-grandson wasn't born during such dark times; Tom-Louis Gnarle is six-years-old now.

Everyone was crowded around in the courtyard, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters standing opposite us.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Lord Voldemort exclaimed, him and his Death Eaters laughing. "And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us…or die."

Draco Malfoy stepped forward, pressured by his parents partly. Voldemort gave Draco an awkward hug before looking back at the crowd. As Voldemort looked back into the crowd, his eyes met mine.

I widened my eyes as I realized who I was looking at. It was Tom! Tom Riddle from my school days. Over the years, I slowly regained my memory but snippets here and there were still a little fuzzy.

_'__You__'__re__…__,__'_ Voldemort thought, communicating to me through Legilimency.

Yes, Tom.

_'__I didn__'__t recognize you that night,__'_ Tom a.k.a. Lord Voldemort told me.

I had changed my appearance and my name after having amnesia due to that potion I accidentally ingested in sixth year. My mother thought it better I continue life as someone new. But now I have most of my memories back, so I've reverted back to Evelyn.

_'__I see__… __Do you still__…__?__'_ I knew exactly what Tom meant without him having to finish that sentence.

Yes. I always have, and I always will.

_'__So, care to join me?__'_ Tom invited.

No. You've done wrong, Tom, and I personally forgive you but you must answer for your crimes.

_'__A pity,__'_ Tom nodded at me, ending our conversation.

Neville Longbottom then started a wonderful speech. And Harry Potter fell out of Hagrid's arms and everyone rushed back into the castle.

In the end, Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. And as Tom disintegrated, he told me, _'__I love you,__' _through the use of Legilimency.

And I lived the rest of my years in peace with my son, Vincent Tom; my grandson, Jake Jarold; and my great-grandson, Tom-Louis.

**Extra: Chapter 8.5 - Third Person**

The last moments of Lord Voldemort's life were filled with violence, wasting away, and memories of the only person Tom Marvolo Riddle had ever even come close to thinking of as a friend - Evelyn Gnarle.

As Lord Voldemort started to disintegrate, his mind started to wander to memories of Evelyn.

He remembered the first time he'd met her on the Hogwarts Express, and how she'd initially really irritated him on all sorts of levels. And then she shoved a liquorice wand into his mouth and practically forced him to be her friend.

He remembered the first time he and Evelyn had kissed in fourth year. It was in a corridor in the dungeons. He had recently manipulated his 'friend' Avery into cursing Kylie Jennings - not that Avery needed much persuasion to curse the Mudblood witch - and Evelyn had gotten so upset. He had lied to Evelyn to make her feel better and to get her to quit bothering him about it all, and it had ended with snogging. Clearly Tom had no qualms about cursing Jennings; after all, it had lead to snogging with Evelyn.

He also remembered the time they'd had intercourse in fifth year. It was at a Slytherin Christmas party and Evelyn had gotten really inebriated. He had taken advantage of the situation and they did it in Tom's bed.

And that of course led to Evelyn getting pregnant. Tom remembered how he'd gotten really peeved at the fact that Evelyn had allowed herself to be impregnated by someone that wasn't himself. And then he later found out that it was him who impregnated Evelyn - which he found out as Evelyn was dying from a potion poisoning.

And then there was Vincent, Tom's son. But Tom only briefly thought of his son, he wanted his last thought to be of Evelyn. And it was.

Lord Voldemort's last thought before completely wasting away was telling Evelyn, _'__I love you,__'_ through Legilimency.


End file.
